Lara-El
Lara as she appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Lara's personality is always preserved. It's just situations around her that change, such as sometimes being the true identity of Bridgette Crosby. Powers and Abilities Lara has all the abilities of a Kryptonian under a yellow sun, but mostly only utilizes her invulnerability due to a pacifist nature. Weaknesses Lara is vulnerable to Kryptonite and magic on Earth. History Metropolis: Detective Doomsday Part 1 When Clark pressed the symbol on the pendant Question gave him, he and the rest of the League saw a mental projection of Jor-El and Lara in their home on Krypton. Lara then expressed her desire to hold Clark's children as a grandmother the way she held Clark as a mother. She then asked Clark to never forget that they loved him. She then asks the whole League to help watch over the Earth and Clark's legacy with him since the battles are far from over. Lara then specifically looks at Lois and says that while she won't know Lois, she knows Lois will make Clark happy. Lara then swallows and says how, while they weren't able to save Krypton, they rest in peace knowing Clark won't let the same fate befall Earth as the hologram ends. Doomsday Part 3 As Superman plowed Doomsday into the evacuated Omega City, he remembered how Lara said that she could already see him carrying on his father's independent spirit. After Doomsday was killed, and Clark was close to death, he saw a vision of Lara with Jor-El, Virgil Swann, and Jonathan Kent. Lara then asked Clark to give his new son, Kon-El, their love before her spirit broke down in tears over her son's eminent death, comforted by Jor-El. Metropolis: Guardian Doomsday Part 1 When Clark pressed the symbol on the pendant Question gave him, he and the rest of the League saw a mental projection of Jor-El and Lara in their home on Krypton. Lara then expressed her desire to hold Clark's children as a grandmother the way she held Clark as a mother. She then asked Clark to never forget that they loved him. She then asks the whole League to help watch over the Earth and Clark's legacy with him since the battles are far from over. Lara then specifically looks at Lois and says that while she won't know Lois, she knows Lois will make Clark happy. Lara then swallows and says how, while they weren't able to save Krypton, they rest in peace knowing Clark won't let the same fate befall Earth as the hologram ends. Doomsday Part 3 As Superman plowed Doomsday into the evacuated Omega City, he remembered how Lara said that she could already see him carrying on his father's independent spirit. After Doomsday was killed, and Clark was close to death, he saw a vision of Lara with Jor-El, Virgil Swann, and Jonathan Kent. Lara then asked Clark to give his new son, Kon-El, their love before her spirit broke down in tears over her son's eminent death, comforted by Jor-El. Return Part 2 When Clark was revived in the Fortress of Solitude, he learned that Jor-El and Lara had basically been reincarnated as holograms through the pendants Jor-El left on Earth with Lara greeting the restored Clark and commenting on his fine appearance. Lara then told Clark rest and let the sun restore his powers. She also asked Clark to thank Martha for raising him when she couldn't. Return Part 3 When Clark went to face the cybernetic duplicate with Hank Henshaw's mind that replaced him, following the cyborg going insane and holding the entire city hostage, Lara advised Clark to be careful. Conner Kent Krypto After meeting Conner, Krypto dreamed of when he was introduced to Kal-El. In the dream, Lara voiced concern about giving Kal-El a dog so soon after he was born, though she relents from Jor-El's assurance. Metropolis Doomsday Part 1 When Clark pressed the symbol on the pendant Question gave him, he and the rest of the League saw a mental projection of Jor-El and Lara in their home on Krypton. Lara then expressed her desire to hold Clark's children as a grandmother the way she held Clark as a mother. She then asked Clark to never forget that they loved him. She then asks the whole League to help watch over the Earth and Clark's legacy with him since the battles are far from over. Lara then specifically looks at Lois and says that while she won't know Lois, she knows Lois will make Clark happy. Lara then swallows and says how, while they weren't able to save Krypton, they rest in peace knowing Clark won't let the same fate befall Earth as the hologram ends. Doomsday Part 3 As Superman plowed Doomsday into the evacuated Omega City, he remembered how Lara said that she could already see him carrying on his father's independent spirit. After Doomsday was killed, and Clark was close to death, he saw a vision of Lara with Jor-El, Virgil Swann, and Jonathan Kent. Lara then asked Clark to give his new son, Kon-El, their love before her spirit broke down in tears over her son's eminent death, comforted by Jor-El. Return Part 2 When Clark was revived in the Fortress of Solitude, he learned that Jor-El and Lara had basically been reincarnated as holograms through the pendants Jor-El left on Earth with Lara greeting the restored Clark and commenting on his fine appearance. Lara then told Clark rest and let the sun restore his powers. She also asked Clark to thank Martha for raising him when she couldn't. Return Part 3 When Clark went to face the cybernetic duplicate that replaced him, following the cyborg going insane and holding the entire city hostage, Lara advised Clark to be careful. Zod Part 2 When Jor-El and Lara appeared before Zod when he stole the Phantom Zone's crystals, Lara rebuked Zod's condensation and said that the League would stop him. Lara then had the final word in the arguments by saying that Clark was five times the man Zod was. Smallville: Swann Blue Clark heard his mother's voice calling for his help from the blue crystal, which transported him to the Fortress of Solitude. Ignoring Jor-El's warnings, Clark inserted the crystal into the Fortress' console, resurrecting Lara as a clone. Lara embraced her son, proud that he had become a man as well as reuniting with her husband, now going by the name of Dr. Swann. She was taken to the Kent Farm, where she, Kara and Clark decided to take down Zor-El, who had also been brought back as a clone by the crystal. They decided this after realizing that Zor-El had included Jor-El's victory ring which would drain Clark's powers if he wore it. At that moment, Zor-El arrived at LuthorCorp to confront Lionel and Dr. Swann when Lara, Kara, and Clark arrived as Zor-El was outed as the one who ignited Krypton's core and caused it's destruction. Zor-El overcame the odds and abducted Lara, taking her to the Fortress. Lara watched as Zor-El used the Fortress to create an eclipse that would wipe out all of humanity until Clark, Kara, and Dr. Swann, and Clark took the crystal out, planning to destroy it, until Zor-El revealed that it was what kept them alive. With Dr. Swann and Kara telling Clark to do different things, Lara told her son to destroy the crystal, as it was the only way to stop Zor-El so he could fulfill the destiny she and Jor-El envisioned for him. Though initially reluctant, Clark shattered the crystal. Once the crystal was destroyed, Zor-El and Lara's lives were ended. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Alura Shortly after Kal-El was born, Lara showed him to Alura and Kara, explaining how he was named "star child". Smallville: Wayne Hereafter When Jordan touched Clark, he heard Lara say that she was confident Clark would become Earth's greatest savior as well as telling him good-bye. Category:Detective Category:Metropolis: Detective Category:Guardian Category:Metropolis: Guardian Category:Smallville Category:Conner Kent Category:Metropolis Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:House of El Category:Blonde Category:Blue Eyes Category:5' Category:5'8"